


Something About You

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, Cake, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, High School, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Jealousy, Korean Keith (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teenage Drama, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: Keith has relationship after relationship, and Lance is getting tired of seeing guy after guy. He finally decides to make a move, but what will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

They were at lunch when Keith announced they were over.

"Oh well, I'm over him anyway." Keith said to Pidge, who gave an unconvinced look.

Keith over Shiro already? That was quick, Lance thought to himself.

"Alright, if you say so. I still thought you two were really going to last." She admitted to Keith.

Lance made a 'psh' sound as Keith hummed to herself. She looked down at her lunch, Lance hated the guys Keith dated. 

Shiro was the overall worst, because she looked so happy to just be with him. She would go on and on about him, how he was majoring in science. How he was so nice and strong. He hated it.

"Forget about him, he'll probably just hook up with some girl in his class." Lance tried to comfort.

Keith furrowed her brows and sighed. "Wouldn't be the first time." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" He asked, as he heard Pidge make an odd sound.

"Ohhh he doesn't know, I knew Hunk was the one with us when you told us." Pidge commented pointing at Lance, who just gave a confused look.

Lance shot Pidge a look, as Keith played with the end of her hair, her hunger lost. 

"About 4 months after we were dating, Shiro told me he had sex with some chick. I don't even remember her name Nama? Nima? I don't know. I just remember I was pissed off." She explained.

Lance felt a ping of anger in him. Really? Really Shiro? You have Keith, and cheat on her with some random chick? 

Lance secretly wishes Keith gave him a good punch in the face, that's one thing he loved about Keith.

"You should stop going after older guys, Shiro was what? 23? Go for a guy your own age." Pidge recommended.

Keith did have a type, but maybe change was good. "Maybe, I just thought older guys would be better, guess guys are just dumbasses no matter what." 

"Hey! Not all guys are bad!" Lance exclaimed, earning a smirk and chuckle from Keith. 

Everytime she laughed, he swears he can feel his heart rate speed up. "Lance please, I've seen you hit on girls and well, trust me don't try and support your argument." She placed her hand on his shoulder, looking up with a smirk. 

Pidge was laughing, as she too knew and has witness Lances attempts at flirting. Lance stiffened a bit under Keith's touch, but quickly came back to his senses when he spotted Hunk from across the cafeteria.

"Ah- gotta go!" He exclaimed, hopping out of his seat and dashing towards Hunk. 

\----

"Keith is single now." 

Lance and Hunk were in Animal Science when he told him. 

"She is? I thought she was dating that college guy, Shiro." Hunk replied as they were scribbling notes down, their teacher left for a substitute.

"Ew, don't even mention his name. I hated that guy." Lance commented.

"You always hate them." Hunk stopped his writing to think back. "I met him once, Keith invite Pidge and I over to her house. He was there and well he seemed like a really cool guy." 

"You met him?!" Lance raised his voice a little too high, earning glances from all around the room. When the looks he got all turned back down to their notes, he quickly turned back to Hunk.

"Sorry, I know how you feel about Keith. And-..." Hunk stopped before lowering his voice. "... it would only hurt you to tell you about how happy she was with some other guy..." he trailed off.

They were left in silence. 

"Thanks Hunk..." 

"No problem man, you're my friend I wouldn't hurt you."

Lance laughed to himself. "Well you might hate what I'm about to say next than."

"Oh jeez Lance, please don't tell me-"

"I'm going to ask out Keith."

"-that. Lance please, just. Be careful."

Hunks sweet, and doesn't want any heart to be broken. But if Lance was honest he's like Keith from when he first met her. Just took him some time to realize it.

\----

[ Lance: Hey, wanna come over my older sister just brought me all her old horror movies. ]

[ Keith: Sorry, working on my bike tonight. ]

[ Lance: Nah that's cool. I'll probably watch them with Hunk. ]

[ Lance: You're going to miss out. ]

[ Keith: Haha, i bet. ]

Lance would admit, he was disapointed, but he wont give up.


	2. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith going through emotions, and thinking to herself. Then having Shay come along who is a pure bean, and only means well.

Keith wouldn't admit it, but she was sad, and mad, and felt relieved at the same time. 

 

As she worked on her motorcycle, in the garage of her house she felt vibrations from her phone. As she checked the messages were from Lance, he was inviting her over to his house. 

 

It was a Friday night and of course, since she's not with Shiro anymore her nights are pretty much open. With a few quick messages back and forth, she put her phone in her pocket and started working. 

 

Leaving only her work. and her thoughts.

 

She missed Shiro, but she also hated him and wouldn't mind throwing the wrench she held in her hand at his face. Yet she was also relieved that they went their separate ways, she relied on him so much so quickly, it scared her. 

 

She had met Shiro through Pidge's brother Matt. But, she can't let herself trust someone that quickly, like that again. Only people she can trust are her dad, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance. 

 

Her dad is the only family she has left, he's always worked hard for her and always supported her. 

 

Pidge was smart, quirky and had a light heart hidden behind all her sarcasm.

 

Hunk was such a sweetheart, he made her laugh, he was caring and she enjoyed being around him.

 

Lance, Keith remembers the first time she met him. She was pretty sure they hated each other, or maybe that was just her side. Lance was always weird, talkative, and funny. But she noticed small things about him, when it came to home and family he got very protective. She noticed his small insecurities which made her feel bad, because he doesn't deserve to feel sad. He's way too good for that, even if he's hitting on girls left and right. They don't know him that well to really understand him, which is why she wants to stay by his side-.

 

Keith lost her trail or thought, staring at her motorcycle, for what felt like 5 minutes as she came to a realization.

 

"Fuck...what am I thinking.." She muttered, as she laid back on the garage wall.

 

\----

 

[ Hunk: How are you holding up? ] 

 

[ Keith: Are you asking how I'm don't without Shiro? ]

 

[ Hunk: Yeaaah, eek should I have not asked? ]

 

[ Keith: I think I'm fine ]

 

[ Hunk: You think? ]

 

[ Hunk: Want Pidge, Lance and I to come over? ] 

 

[ Keith: Um maybe just you and Pidge? ]

 

[ Hunk: Wait what? ]

 

[ Keith: Nevermind, forget I asked. ]

 

[ Hunk: Wait, why not Lance. ]

 

[ Keith: Sorry, I'll be busy ]

 

[ Hunk: Keith. ]

 

[ Keith: Sorry ]

 

\----

 

Keith gave up on texting Hunk feeling a bit bad, and tossed her phone onto her bed. She doesn't really want to hang out with Lance right now, she gets a weird feeling from him that she shouldn't, be getting at all after being friends with him for 4 years.

 

She doesn't really want to talk to her main friend group right now, she wants some distance. So she picked up her phone and looked for the contact of an old friend she used to work with.

 

Shay.

 

Shay agreed to hang out at Keith's house, and wanted to catch up. Shay picked her favorite shows on Netflix, and they quickly got to talking.

 

Shay made her feel relax, her voice was calming and she wouldn't hurt a fly. She was a lot like Hunk in a way.

 

"Nah, I doubt it's anything serious, just a crush that'll pass." 

 

"Awww you sure, you two are cute though." Shay commented twiddling her fingers at Keith. 

 

"Haha, shut up Shay." Keith playfully kicked Shay's legs.

 

"Hey, where's your dad?" She asked, from looking around Keith's house there seemed to be no one home.

 

"Oh, because of all the hurricanes and floods he's off on business. So I'm pretty much left alone until these natural disasters decide to stop." She huffed out, as she turned her attention back to the tv.

 

"Do you still remember Rolo?" Shay asked, peeking over her shoulder to see Keith.

 

Rolo. Rolo? 

 

"That guy I trained before I quit?" Keith asked before leaning on the arm rest. 

 

"Yeah, he's still working with us and well. He kind of talks about you." She laughed.

 

"Creeepy." Keith sung.

 

"It's kind of nice! He remembers you, and well I'm pretty sure everyone at work knew he was interested in you." 

 

"Aww, well I guess he was attractive than." Keith wasn't stupid, she knew a lot of guys only liked her based on looks. But she was a lot more muscular and strong then she looked. 

 

Lance found that out the hard way a long time ago.

 

"Keith...." Shay whined. "- he's into you, and I have his number~" 

 

She knew what she was doing.

 

"Okay, give me his number."

 

"Hehe yes! Hey this will help you get over your crush on Lance-!" She was abruptly shushed.

 

"Shhhhhh! Its nothing." Keith said as she grabbed her phone from the table, and brought it over to the couch.

 

As she turned the screen on she noticed new messages, many from friends she can worry about later.

 

"Hey, can I give you a guy I know your number? His name is Hunk, I think you two will get along great." Keith smiled as Shay laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one sorry! but i highkey am like a few chapters ahed already lol. Im also very sad and upset bc of family situations right now sooo r i p. 
> 
> tumblr; mmmmklance  
> instagram; edgyklance


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes over to Keiths, with a surprise.

[ Lance: I want to get Keith something. ]

 

[ Hunk: Ah, why? ]

 

[ Lance: I want to do something nice for her. ]

 

[ Lance: I know this may sound like I'm trying to score points like with other girls but no. ]

 

[ Lance: She's single now, but there's always creeps going for her. ]

 

[ Hunk: Like you? ]

 

[ Lance: I'm not a creep. ]

 

[ Hunk: Maybe don't put so much effort, she just broke up. The last thing anyone wants to be is a back up. ]

 

[ Lance: Yeah. ]

 

[ Lance: But I want to be there for her, I want to be the person she turns to. ]

 

[ Hunk: Give her some distance though, I'm just wanting to look out for everyone's feelings. ] 

 

[ Lance: Okay. I will ]

 

[ Hunk: Really? ]

 

[ Lance: Yeah, just one visit a week. ]

 

[ Hunk: It's hard being the heart and soul in the group you know. ]

 

\---- 

[ Lance: Are you home? ]

 

[ Keith: ?! ]

 

[ Keith: Yeah, why? ]

 

[ Lance: Be there soon. ]

 

[ Keith: ?! Lance? ]

\---- 

Keith was having a lot of thoughts going through her mind, she doesn't know why she got Rolo's number. She only remembered him vividly at work, she trained him to replace her. 

 

She went downstairs to the basement, to work out in her dad's small gym he made. Since he was always out of town and off on business, he wants her to be able to protect herself. 

 

She wasn't really interested in Rolo, but he was nice so she guesses she'll keep that window open. 

 

Lance? There were a lot of feelings there, she doesn't want to open that box. She's scared it'll ruin their friendship. Having her feelings unrequited, she doesn't want that. 

 

Keith found herself at her dad's punching bag, music blaring through her earbuds. As she lets her mind wonder, she doesn't want to be hurt, she doesn't want to hurt Lance. He doesn't need that, he doesn't need her, she doesn't deserve him. 

 

He's way to sweet, and has too much care to give to one person. He dedicates himself to others, Keith can't imagine having someone like that.

 

As the next song starts to play she feels her phone going off like crazy, she takes her earbuds out and sees that it's Lance.

 

When Lance's replies stop she stops, she feels gross and nervous. She's sweaty and smells, and Lance is coming over. 

 

Fuck.

 

She grabs her phone and runs upstairs to the closest restroom, she splashes water in her face. She feels hot, she needs to cool off before he gets there but of course it's too late.

 

"Keith!" Lance sings her voice followed by knocking at her door. 

 

Keith blows her hair out her face, and grabs a towel wrapping it around her shoulders. As she opens the door for Lance she sees that he has a box in his arms.

 

"Hey Kei-" he stops after looking at her up and down. "-um why are you all wet?" He asked almost laughing.

 

"Well I was working out, before you came over.... and well I'm really sweaty.." she laughed nervously. One thing she will absolutely agree to is that she can not flirt.

 

"Oh ha okay, well I decide I wanted to do something nice for you. And since you're always locked up in the house, I bought you something!" Lance smiled brightly as he brought the wide white box over to her arms. 

 

Keith felt small butterflies in her stomach as she felt their arms touch, and got her gift. "Lance you really shouldn't have." She gently smiled, god you're so sweet.

 

"It was no problem, so... can I come in? Unless you or your dad aren't cool with it." He put his arms up in defense.

 

He was acting weird.

 

"Huh? Ah no come on in." She allowed as she walked over to the kitchen table and opened the box.

 

She was smiling as wide as her smile could go. "Lance. What the shit! Ha!" 

 

"Do you like it?" He laughed as he plopped over to a chair at the kitchen table.

 

"Oh my god, it's a cake with a hippo on it!" She laughed, it was great. It was just, so Lance of him. She was surprised he remembered her favorite animal, was a hippo. 

 

"We'll try it, I think I got a flavor you'll like." He urged, as he grabbed her a knife. 

 

When she had cut it open, she could see that the inside was vanilla with a layer of frosting. "Lance, you really shouldn't have." She smiled, feeling her heart doing backflips.

 

"It was no problem, plus I want to hang out with you. We haven't gotten to in a while." He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with her.

 

She felt a bit bad after hearing that, she had declined his offers to spend time together. She never stopped to think about how he must feel.

 

"Okay, what do you want to do?" She asked, before taking a bit full of cake. Right after she gave a small hum and smile, it was delicious.

 

Lance blushed a little, after seeing her smile. Taking his plate to the living room, than laying down onto the couch. "Well, how about we just chill out. Watch tv or something?" 

 

"Oh! Sure!" She grabbed the remote, before taking a seat next to him, leaving a bit of distance between them. She began searching through channels, before she heard him exclaim.

 

"Stop! This show is the best!" He said with a smile, flashing his bright teeth.

 

"What is it?" She asked peeking over at him.

 

"It's called 'What Happened to Monday'. It's about 7 sisters hiding and living as one person out in public. Because siblings aren't allowed due to overpopulation." He explained.

 

"Hmmm, sounds... interesting?" She was unsure, dystopia movies weren't her thing. She saw them as another teen movie, and fantasy for any 12 year old kid. 

 

"What?! Just wait! You're going to have your favorite sister! One is a total badass just like you!" He quickly said, furiously blushing after realizing what he has sputtered out.

 

Keith smiled, and sunk further into the couch, crossing her arms. Lance thought she was a total badass. 

 

Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna have some bonding and slight month, than may end the story bc lol im running out.   
> tumblr; mmmmklance  
> instagram; bakakeith


	4. Visited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance dropped by Keith’s house, and some stuff may happen?

About an hour into the movie Keith could hear Lance sniffling, and muttering just at a volume where she couldn't hear. 

 

"They all loved each other so much.... they were all so innocent..." he sniffed, pouting. Keith had to hold back her laughter, it was a sad moment indeed. But the emotional Lance, getting attached to fictional characters. 

 

Wow.

 

"I think it's cool, no one is safe." Keith commented, earning a dramatic gasp from Lance. 

 

"Keith! How could you! They all just want to protect each other!" He got close up to her face, causing her heart to speed up.

 

He seemed to have nearly closed the distance between them, before Keith gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah... but, my favorite sister has already been killed off. So I guess I'm just rooting to see how many are really left." 

 

Wrong answer.

 

"That's so mean!" He whined, as he leaned his head onto her shoulder. It caused her to stiffen, and gulp quietly to where Lance couldn't hear how nervous she was.

 

The worst thing that could've happened, happened. 

 

It was a sex scene.

 

It felt extremely awkward, this wouldn't be the first sex scene they've watched together but, this was different. They were alone together, and very close. Lance still had his head leaning on Keith's shoulder. And Keith had just let her self slump against Lance and the back of the couch.

 

The awkward silence was broken, thank goodness because all there was were the moans on screen. But from the weirdest question Lance, could've asked, and wishes he could take back.

 

"Hey, Keith."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Can I ask you something?"

 

"You just did." He shoved her a bit, and she shoved back. Earning them both a chuckle.

 

"A serious one."

 

"Oh, this is different."

 

"....Are you a virgin?"

 

Keith was eternally screaming in her mind. Panicking. What kind of question is that?! Wait. Why is she freaking out? They're friends, just friends. She should be comfortable answering this question, and not at all embarrassed.

 

"Ah, no."

 

"Really?" He asked.

 

"Ah yeah." 

 

"Hmm, who was it?" He asked.

 

"Oh, well. You remember that guy who was in your biology class? I think 2 years ago. Sven, he was a really nice guy." She sunk into the couch more.

 

"Oh yeah, you two were dating for a while." Lance recalled, Sven was a nice guy. Lance just really never paid attention to him, his accent was his only outstanding characteristic. Lance chuckled a little. "I'm surprised, he had the most outlandish accent I've ever heard."

 

"Oh my god. Shut up." She laughed. "It was so weird!" She admitted. 

 

"So, what about you?" She asked, hearing Lance take a quick breath in.

 

"What do you mean?" He played dumb.

 

"Lance, are you a virgin?" She asked teasingly, looking down at him.

 

"Yeah..." He dragged on embarrassingly.

 

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I think it's nice. You're waiting for the right person." She smiled, seeing as he was avoiding her gaze.

 

"Was Sven the right person?" He asked quietly.

 

Silence.

 

"I don't know. I think he could've done better than me. Can't change it now though." 

 

"Do you regret it?" 

 

"A little but also no, I know what to expect now I guess." She chuckled. "Lance, wait for the right person. I think it's nice to have someone you fully trust." She advised.

 

He lifted his head from her shoulder, his hair messy in a cute way. And looked at her with droopy eyes, and moved closer. Making her clutch the couch cushion, and heart rate faster.

"Hey Keith."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

Her stomach flipped and eyes widened, as she gulped. She couldn't find what words to say, so she just nodded a bit to anxiously.

 

Next thing she felt was Lance's lips on her own. She felt him leaning in closer, until his nose bumped into hers in a cute Lance way.

 

His lips were soft, really soft and warm. She felt him asking for access and she opened her mouth. She felt him hum, and it sent shivers down her spine. He tasted like cake, and smelt really nice. 

 

She started leaning back, feeling him going in deeper and deeper. She was propping herself up by her elbows, as they were discovering new things. Letting each other roam, and taste. 

 

Keith tried going in more, as Lance was hovering above her. She may have moved a little quick, because she heard him made a cute squeak noise. As she kept going, and ended up making them both short of breath.

 

As they parted and tried catching their breath, seeing the hazy gaze in each other's eyes. 

 

"A-ah hey Lance." 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Um, can I take over?" She asked nervously, she was scared he wouldn't agree. She knew what she was doing, and in her defense, she kind of knew Lance was a bit inexperienced.

 

"Oh! Um yeah." He didn't want to mess this up, he was completely cool with her taking over.

 

She quickly flipped them over, as Lance was left looking up. Seeing Keith above him, and an almost hungry look in her eyes. It made him nervous and excited.

 

He felt her lips on his neck, and that instantly made him stiffen. "You'll have to relax you know." She whispered in his ear right before giving it a little nibble.

 

He gulped, and only shifted around. "Ah that's- yeah okay." He can relax, that's all he has to do. It's just hard when the girl you've had a crush on for pretty much the full 3 to 4 years you've known her. Is right above you, just on you.

 

"We don't have to do anything." She said as she stopped herself from doing anything else.

 

"No! I want to! I want to do anything with you-!" He said quickly, and she actually smiled and blushed.

 

"Ah, okay. Come on." She got up from off him and led him to her room, he got onto her bed on his back and she got right back on him.

 

"We don't have to do anything you don't want. We don't have to go all the way, we can wait, you know?" 

 

"Yeah, got it." 

 

"Okay."

 

They started off just with kissing, she laid on him. Messing with a few strands of his hair, as she curled them between her fingers. He finally had the courage to place his hands on her hips, and relaxed. Letting her lower, to his neck and start licking and nibbling ever so slightly.

 

He let his body relax, he was so warm, and close to her. He looked up to the ceiling, letting her and his thoughts mindlessly roam.

 

"Lance?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can I... mark or bite?" She asked a bit shy, Lance laughed out a little. Of course Keith would want to bite, she was a bit of the possessive type. But he liked that about her.

 

"Go ahead."

 

She continued licking and sucking again, until she found just the right spot. And bit down on him, he arched his back a little and hissed. 

 

Lance could feel Keith's smile on his neck, along with the mark. He wouldn't be surprised if he was bleeding, because it hurt, but in a good way.

 

After she bit him, she began leaving little butterfly kisses on him. "Tell me if you want me to stop." She said, as she gave butterfly kisses all around his neck. 

 

Keith brought her hands to the waist of his jeans, as she moved back up to kiss Lance on the lips. Keith fumbled a bit and Lance laughed, as she playfully slapped him. She tugged then down just to his thighs, and have one last kiss before moving down. 

 

Keith wasn’t surprised to see Lance wearing blue boxers, what did surprise her was the pattern on them. “Sharks?” She asked, as a smile slipped on her face. 

 

She wanted to laugh, she could see that Lance obviously had a bulge in his underwear. But the sharks, it was funny and adorable. “Hey, theyre one of the strongest creatures of the sea. Could beat a hippopotamus in a fight, any day.”

 

“That’s a bet, your shark would be crushed by a hippo.” Keith remarked, as she tugged at his briefs bring them lower. 

 

“It’s weird having a conversation like this…during this isn’t it..?” Lance chuckled a bit, as he gripped the bed sheets. He heard Keith laugh a little, and give a sigh of relief.

 

“Definitely, but it’s making me less nervous. I like you Lance, like more than I should. So, realizing that scared me.” Keith admitted, raising herself making eye contact with Lance.

 

“Same. But I was just scared of rejection, and knowing that. I knew that if I had even tried anything, it could have completely ruined our relationship. I didn’t want that.” Lance sighed, shutting his eyes. 

 

He felt a shift in movement, he could defiantly feel that Keith was hovering over him. She was at eye level with him, and when he opened his eyes she quickly attached her lip to his. He placed his hands on her hips, that were right on his. 

 

The feeling of kissing Keith was, intoxicationg almost. She kissed the way she argued or fought, rough, aggressive, quick? It felt like there was so much happening at once, as they invited each other into one another’s mouth. The taste was sweet, and just so Keith.

 

“That’s-“ Keith huffed, trying to regain her breath. “-fuck. I really like you. I’m sorry you thought, that I could’ve rejected you.” Keith smiled, and it was almost enough to stop Lance’s heart. “Guess I should try making up for that worry.” She gave a quick peck before moving down again.

 

He felt her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a lazy writer so I may bring some of these fics, I’m losing interest in to a fast close. But some more recent fics, I want to try putting more effort in! So the next chapter may be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> May make this a couple chapters long idk, I want more for them. This is lowkey just fun pass time kind of thing for me, bc I love fem Keith.


End file.
